Freya Mikaelson
Freya Mikaelson (''Elder Futhark: ᚠᚱᛖᛃᚨ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ'') is a powerful witch. She was introduced as a recurring character in the second season and promoted to a main character on The Originals. Freya is the firstborn child of Mikael and Esther, the elder sister of Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik, the maternal older half-sister of Klaus. She is the paternal aunt of Klaus and Hayley's daughter, Hope. She is the bereaved mother of her and with Mathias' unborn son. Freya is also the wife of Keelin and the mother of their son, Nik. Esther told Mikael that Freya had died of the plague while he was off hunting, when in fact her aunt Dahlia took her as payment for performing a fertility spell using Dark Magic that would allow Esther to have children. Dahlia allowed Freya to live planning to use her to brand a new form of power which she would absorb from the powerful Freya, casting a spell on her that causes her to hibernate for a hundred years to preserve her youth and to only age for a year upon awakening which is also presumably what Dahlia has done to preserve herself as well. Freya escaped from under Dahlia's wing and fled from her powerful aunt. Centuries later, desperate to find out more about her family, she traveled to New Orleans in 1914 where she attended a Christmas party thrown by her siblings. Attending as her brother, Kol's date, she was witness to Klaus' cruelty when he staked Kol in front of the entire party. Freya then puts herself in a glass coffin in the Dowager Fauline Cottage where she then repeated her hibernation cycle until present day December 31, 2012. Entering a deep sleep that lasted a century, she awoke 100 years later where she discovered that her sister, Rebekah, had been imprisoned in the Asylum in the body of a young witch. Posing as an inmate, she witnessed Rebekah's confrontations with the Kindred and Cassie's betrayal. Using her magic, Freya saved Rebekah from the Kindred and broke the spell on the Asylum, freeing herself and Rebekah. When Freya reunites with her brother Finn, he informs her of Hope's life, which inspires Freya (who wishes to take revenge against Dahlia for the deaths of her lover and son) so she can kill her as Dahlia would come for her niece, so she affiliates herself with her siblings. In the end of hard long magical struggle (resulting in the death of both her parents), Freya and her younger siblings finally managed to defeat Dahlia, with Freya's finally winning her younger brothers trusts (especially Niklaus), and moving into their house as Hope's caretaker and an official Mikaelson sibling. After a few months of peace in the supernatural community in NOLA, troubles started again with the arrival of Lucien Castle, Klaus' first progeny, and his warnings of war between the sirelines, and so, Freya's enormous magical powers were needed again to protect her family from harm. After the completion of the prophecy foretelling the downfall of her family, it seemed as though the entire family is going to die. She was poisoned, her brothers bitten by Marcel, and Rebekah hexed. Seeing no other choice in saving her family, Freya used Klaus as an anchor to a spell similar to the one Dahlia had cast on her to keep her breathing for a thousand years. Freya also created a Chambre de Chasse as she wanted her family to be together as they wait for Hayley to find cures for all of them. Freya is a member of the Mikaelson Family and an unnamed Witch Family. Early History |-|Early Life= |-|Early 1400s= Freya met and fell in love with a man named Mathias, and a child was conceived between them. They attempted to escape from Dahlia, however, she easily tracked them down, and placed a death hex on Freya's lover. Depressed and pained, Freya drank from a deadly poison in an attempt to kill both herself and her unborn son, so that they could both be free from Dahlia. However, much to her horror, she discovered that part of the immortality ritual was a powerful protection spell that prevented them from being killed, however, as the spell was not cast upon Freya's child, he was truly lost, leaving Freya a sobbing mess in Dahlia's arms. |-|1914= New Orleans "date" in 1914.]] In 1914, she befriended Kol and was his "date" during a Christmas party at the Abattoir to get a glimpse of her family. Rebekah, recognizing Freya as the witch that Kol had brought to the party to accompany him, approached her and insisted that she could do better than Kol. Freya told her that it wasn't really a date before Rebekah made to join the rest of the Mikaelsons and Marcel on the staircase for Klaus' speech. for the first time.]] This marked the first time that the two Mikaelson sisters had met in their lives, and Rebekah remained unaware that she had met her older sister until a century later when they both escaped from the witch asylum together. During Klaus' speech, Kol and Freya toasted each other from across the room, but the cheerful and festive night quickly took a dramatic turn when Klaus publicly condemned Kol's treachery and she witnessed Kol getting daggered by Klaus. She later went into the Dowager Fauline Cottage, seeing it as the safest place to be during her century of sleep and because she knew her aunt wouldn't come there. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two In Klaus, Freya was referenced by Elijah, as he talked with Elena Gilbert about his family past, telling the human that his mother bore seven children. Season Three In Ordinary People, Freya was mentioned by Rebekah (although not by name) as she told Elena how her family was turned into the first vampires. She told Elena that her parents have lost a child to the plague, not knowing what really happened to her older sister. Season Seven In Moonlight on the Bayou, Klaus told Stefan Salvatore that he will take him to a witch to help him - Klaus was talking about Freya. In I Would for You, Stefan mentioned Freya to Valerie Tulle (a witch-vampire hybrid), telling her that he almost run out of the herbs Freya had given him in A Streetcar Named Desire. The two of them then go to a herb storehouse Freya told him about, where all the herbs witches use are stored, in case something happens to them. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= In Where You Left Your Heart, In One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, In Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, she goes to Mystic Falls to see Hope and notices that she has ancient cloaking spells gathered on the floor. Later, as they walk across the field while a soccer game is being played, they talk about the spells and Hope tells her she wants to find a way to see if she can undo her cloaking spell to find her mom. Freya is reluctant at doing the spell and they go to an abandoned house. When Hope cuts her palm and heals quickly, she realizes Freya already knew this and wasn't entirely in on all helping her. Freya reveals to her what the witches of New Orleans saw and that the firstborns in their family possess devastating power. When Hope gets angry and unleashes fire all over, Freya tells her to calm down. At night, she interrupts Hope talking to Roman and begins to talk to her again. In Don't It Just Break Your Heart, In What, Will, I, Have, Left, In God's Gonna Trouble the Water, In The Kindness of Strangers, In We Have Not Long To Love, In Til the Day I Die, Freya and Keelin are in bed together and discuss the prospect of marriage. Freya tells Keelin that she feels selfish with the prospect of marriage following Josh and Ivy's deaths. Keelin, however, tells her that Josh would want her to live her life. With this, Keelin suggests that they should marry later that day, and Freya happily agrees. With the wedding decided, Freya tells Elijah that she has decided who will play which role in the wedding, and would like Elijah to walk her down the isle — a duty customary for a bride's father. Despite being moved by the notion, Elijah tells Freya that he cannot walk her down the aisle as he is still grieving for Hayley. Saddened by this, Freya leaves Elijah alone to look through Hayley's belongings. Freya is further saddened when Vincent reveals that he cannot be her best man because he is leaving town. Freya begs him to stay, telling him that the seven years of peace they had were because of him, however he tells her that he cannot stay, and she tells him not to disappear on her. Freya tells Rebekah that she never thought that she would be walking herself down the aisle, and Rebekah tells her that Elijah will likely come around, but Freya isn't so certain, and reveals that Elijah is different since Hayley died despite not knowing her at the time. Rebekah brings up the idea of children, which creates tension as it becomes clear that Freya is uncertain about the prospect of children despite Keelin being set on having them. With Rebekah's advice, Freya talks with Keelin about the situation, revealing that she cannot have children, given she lost a child before he was even born. Freya calls of the wedding, telling Keelin that she cannot ask her to sacrifice something which means that much to her. Keelin leaves, and Rebekah finds Freya crying in her room. Freya tells Rebekah that nobody deserves to be with a Mikaelson. Rebekah is able to convince Freya that whilst the family is broken, she can break the pattern and they are not doomed to repeat their parent's mistakes. Freya and Keelin talk again about the possibility of having children again, and Keelin reveals that she never planned on having children until meeting Freya. She tells Freya that if the possibility of having children is not on the table then she needs time to process the situation. Freya tells Keelin that she is open to spending the rest of their lives together, and gives the impression that children may be on the table in the future, and the two tell each other they love one another and decide to get married again. Klaus arrives just as Freya is about to walk down he aisle and asks to escort her, which causes Freya to smile. Elijah enters, however, revealing that he will be the one escorting her. The two escort her down the aisle together. Freya is escorted down the aisle and married by Kol with her family surrounding her. In When The Saints Go Marching In, having chained up Klaus in the Garden following his absorption of the Hollow, Freya reveals to Hope that his strength is working against him, killing him from the inside. She reveals to Hope, now in a fragile state, that her father will more than likely not survive until the end of the day. Grief stricken, Hope suggests that they divide the Hollow among the Mikaelson siblings once again, however Freya disregards the idea, not wanting to return to their initial starting point. While trying to find some relief for Klaus' situation, Freya notices that Vincent is packing his bags and, questioning him, he reveals that he has decided to leave New Orleans behind in search of a fresh start. This upsets Freya, who reveals that her and Keelin have decided to start a family and want Vincent to be the father of their child, however Vincent does not reply, visibly shocked and emotional. Not long after, Vincent expresses his concern that he feels Freya and Keelin are making a mistake and should abandon all hope of starting a family, feeling that the two are only pursuing this out of sadness — he respectfully declines their offer of being surrogate father. Following Klaus' wish to die and eradicate the Hollow for good, Freya is present at the family's final dinner together, and for the wish burning ceremony after, in which Klaus thanks his family for all they have done over the years. With this, Vincent apologises for what he said in the heat of the argument, realising that if Klaus could sacrifice for his family, then he can do the same, as he accepts the offer to be surrogate father. Throughout Legacies Series Season Two .]] In That's Nothing I Had to Remember, Freya meets with Josie Saltzman in Rousseau's, asking why she has been asking about her. Josie explains that she is from the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted and is seeking help to reverse engineer a spell. Freya admits that she has heard of it but perhaps Josie should ask her teachers for help. However, Josie admits that it is dark magic, which infuriates Freya who tells her not to mess with such magic. Freya is about to walk away when Josie tells her that she knows there are photographs in her house of someone she doesn't remember, whilst also revealing that she too has forgotten someone. Freya and Josie work on figuring out the spell, and Freya asks how she even knows the spell, with Josie admitting that she siphoned it and used it to return her sisters memories. Freya receives a call from Keelin and leaves to take it, but when she returns, she finds Josie looking at photographs of Hope on the walls. She questions how they have forgotten the same person, however Josie blasts her back using magic and leaves for Mystic Falls. Freya arrives at Mystic Falls near to the end of Commonwealth Day, embracing Hope who she now remembers thanks to Josie's spell. She embraces with Hope, who begins to cry after her conversation with Rafael. Personality Physical Appearance Freya, as a child, had curly blonde hair and green eyes. When she appeared in the Abattoir for the Christmas party in 1914, she is a very beautiful young woman of high stature and a slender build, carrying herself with grace and tact. As she slept for 100 years, she would appear to Rebekah as a girl wearing a black dress and her long, dirty blonde hair covering her face with a peculiar necklace in her hands. Upon waking up, she was seen wearing clothes like any other female inmate of the cottage, messy and unkempt. She tied her hair into a braid while letting her side bangs frame her face. Not long after she escaped the Cottage, Freya's look changed drastically. She appeared to Finn in more modern, darker clothing and wearing make-up. She has let her long dirty blonde hair flow freely and has her pendant around her neck. 6 months after ending the threat of Dahlia, Freya's hair had been cut to shoulder length. Powers and Abilities |-|Early Life= While Freya was still a child, Dahlia used a brand of Connective Magic which allowed her to draw power from Freya while allowing Freya's power to be augmented. During her early life, Freya experienced difficulties controlling her magic as a result of her maternal lineage, as first-born witches of Dahlia and Esther's bloodline possess devastating amounts of power from a young age. As a result of her heritage, she had the greatest amount of magical potential compared to her other siblings prior to their transformation into vampires. Freya used to experience episodes when her magic would overwhelm her to the point of creating powerful storms and causing all birds in the area to die, usually when she was overcome by strong emotions such as anger and frustration. During these lapses of control, Dahlia used to sing to her whilst hugging her to calm her down and to lower her heart rate. |-|Dahlia's Curse= Some time later in her young adult life, Dahlia enchanted Freya with a curse that forced her to sleep for a hundred years while amassing an abundant amount of magic and power. Unfortunately, the effects of the curse only allow Freya to be awake and live for a single year before the cycle was repeated. During this period, she would be functionally immortal via a strong protection spell. This is ultimately proven when Freya ingested Dahlia's strongest batch of poison and having her neck snapped by Klaus. With these enhancements, Freya became more powerful than any conventional witch as she was "Immortal" and still able to perform magic that had been augmented for a hundred years. While under Dahlia's spell, Freya had proven herself to be an extremely powerful witch, though still feared her aunt, demonstrating the ability to communicate with her sister, Rebekah, through dreams and visions even while she was still technically in her century-long sleep that granted her pseudo-immortality, though she was only days from waking up at the time. She has also shown an affinity for telekinetic spells, including being able to move multiple heavy objects without touching them, even in a state of deep slumber. Since her revival, Freya has exhibited a noteworthy amount of power and skill. She was able to take down multiple members of the Kindred, and later murdered the Harvest girl, Cassie, as punishment for her treachery. With the aid of her talisman, Freya healed Rebekah's broken hand with a non-verbal spell and later accelerated the metamorphosis of a caterpillar into a butterfly. Her power is most evidenced after breaking the spell over the Fauline Cottage's doors that has kept countless witches imprisoned for decades with sheer magical force. Freya was also able to locate her brother, Finn Mikaelson, in spite of being hidden with a cloaking spell. She was also able to locate her niece, Hope, a feat that Rebekah claimed could only be accomplished with the power of a hundred witches. However, after locating Hope, Freya gave Finn her pendant for protection and subsequently killed by their siblings. After his "death" (in Vincent's body), Freya talisman protected his soul from moving on while she healed and resurrect Vincent (who was Finn's host). She would later remove Finn's spirit from the vessel he inhabited, storing him within her talisman yet again. Freya was able to awaken her desiccated father with a spell that required a minimal amount of blood. Uniquely she performed a non-verbal pain infliction spell by augmenting the frequency of her whistling to the point that it caused Aiden severe pain. Given the sheer amount of magic she possessed, she was able to break apart the cursed shackles that were meant to prevent a witch from using their powers and then instantaneously subdued Klaus by snapping his neck with telekinesis. She would later use a spell of Esther's creation to reach inside Eva Sinclair's mind while drawing on Elijah, and then Klaus, as anchors to mentally project Marcel and Vincent with her subconscious in the hopes of bringing Rebekah back. She even enchanted a dagger so Vincent could bring it with him on the journey. Another testament to her augmented magic was when she destroyed Esther (who was possessing Lenore's body) with a metamorphosis spell while drawing on her talisman and touching her mother's host's forehead. In doing so, she caused Lenore's body to transform into a few dozen starlings that died shortly after the transformation. Freya tried a spell with Rebekah to locate Dahlia, and would have succeeded had Rebekah not gained a vision of Dahlia channeling Freya from tactile contact with her. Freya was also knowledgeable in Dahlia's slumber spell and how to reverse it i.e. to bind the three sources of Dahlia's weaknesses (sacred soil from her homeland of Norway, the ashes of her Viking oppressors, and Esther's, not her own, blood of the person that broke Dahlia's heart) in order to create a weapon that would render her killable. in doing so, she had Mikael collect the ingredients she needed and ultimately adapted the spell, twice, in order to kill her. Freya's skill in locator spells is evident when she managed to locate Hope in the Bayou in hopes of using her as bait against Dahlia. She also easily located the hidden White Oak Stake by using a toothpick in a glass of bourbon to pinpoint its location. She used the same ingredients meant to kill Dahlia in a spell that allowed her to create a "killing field" in the Abattoir that will render Dahlia powerless once she steps foot on it. Freya also easily subdued Marcel, a two-century-old vampire and kept him at bay, via telekinesis. While unable to fight Dahlia's magic directly, Freya easily disrupted Dahlia's spell as soon as the latter's magic was temporarily weakened by the cursed shackles, i.e. by removing the white-oak-dust particles from within her siblings via telekinesis, by causing them to cough up the ashes. Later on, Freya resorted Eva Sinclair's dead body and gave Rebekah the option to inhabit it again, to which she agreed and Freya transferred her spirit into the vessel |-|Post Curse= Weaknesses Freya was a pseudo-immortal witch, twice, when she was linked to her Aunt Dahlia and recently to Klaus. After Dahlia's death, Freya lost her pseudo-immortality and had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Following the current events in the lives of her family, she was linked to her half-brother, Klaus, the anchor to her spell. Upon her awakening, the spell has been broken and again possesses all the standard weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships Dahlia The relationship between Dahlia and Freya has been strained and complicated for nearly a thousand years. In an attempt to have children, Esther Mikaelson was forced to give Freya to Dahlia in exchange for Dahlia helping Esther birth other children. For the next several centuries, Dahlia and Freya were together. Freya felt as if she was a prisoner to Dahlia after slumbering for every hundred years just to have a year of life, in order to gain more magical power. Freya finally decided in Season Two that she was tired of living under Dahlia and she defected to the side of her Mikaelson siblings. Dahlia felt betrayed by this action when they reunited after slumbering in isolation for nearly a century. However, after Freya helps her siblings kill Dahlia and Esther, Freya was able to live a normal, free life as a witch without Dahlia's forced servitude. Finn Mikaelson Ever since childhood, Finn and Freya have shared a close relationship for nearly centuries. Finn originally thought that Freya was dead, and he mourned for her still even after not seeing her for centuries. However, after awakening from a century's slumber, Freya reunites herself with Finn while he was in Vincent Griffith's body. After seeing how Finn attempted to kill Hope Mikaelson, she locked his soul away in a talisman to keep him from hurting the family or himself. During the third season, Freya was able to resurrect Finn and reunite him with the rest of their family. However, Finn is shortly killed by Lucien Castle and currently, Freya mourns her brother's loss with the rest of her siblings. Niklaus Mikaelson The relationship between Freya and Klaus started rocky. Klaus mistrusted her the first moment he met her, even after Freya proved to be who she said she was. As revenge for Klaus mistreating her badly, she promised to make the rest of the Mikaelson siblings turn against Klaus, which is successful being Klaus attempts to prove himself to his siblings. However, after Freya is forced to try to kill Klaus and Marcel, she states in near-tears that she doesn't want to kill either of them. After Dahlia's death, Klaus finally accepts Freya as his half-sister and they become close as siblings, especially in Season Three. Keelin Initially, the relationship between Freya and Keelin was originally that of a Warden and her Prisoner since Freya needed Keelin's venom to make the cure to Marcel's bite that would kill members of her family. While captive, they became friends while they worked together to create a weapon that would be able to kill Marcel. With the completion of the weapon, the pair grew closer, hanging out and opening up to each other, eventually developing feelings for each other. After Freya's brush with death, she admitted her feelings and kissed Keelin. Later, the Hollow enters Freya's mind and capitalizes on her greatest fear, which was Keelin dying and the latter's blood on her hands. This prompted Freya to talk to Keelin about how much she really does care for her, which leads to the relationship becoming sexual. After seven years when the Mikaelsons separated from each other with a piece each of the Hollow's soul, Freya and Keelin are still together. However, they are in a somewhat long distance relationship with Freya remaining in New Orleans trying to find a way to reunite her siblings and with Keelin away from the United States aiding others in need of medical attention. After a brief breakup during the last season, Freya and Keelin reunite at Hayley's funeral and decide to make time for each other despite not being together anymore. However, Freya realizes that she cannot live without Keelin by her side and asks Keelin to marry her. Both in tears of joy, Keelin accepts Freya's marriage proposal and they share an intimate moment together. On their wedding day, Freya makes the sudden decision to not have children with Keelin because of her fear of what would happen to their future child. This alarms and hurts Keelin deeply, but after having a talk with Rebekah, Freya tearfully accepts to have a future family with Keelin. The two then marry as planned and become wives. At the end of the series, Freya first asks Vincent to be the biological father of their future baby. At first he says "no," but later changes his mind. Freya and Keelin are last seen embracing Vincent crying tears of joy that they have the chance at a raising a family altogether. Other Relationships *Freya and Hope (Aunt and Niece/Allies) *Elijah and Freya (Brother and Sister/Former Allies) *Rebekah and Freya (Sisters/Allies) *Esther and Freya (Mother and Daughter/Former Enemies) *Hayley and Freya (Like Family/Good Friends/Former Allies) *Mikael and Freya (Father and Daughter/Former Allies) *Marcel and Freya (Adoptive Aunt and Adoptive Nephew/Allies/Former Enemies) *Freya and Jackson (Friends/Former Allies) *Kol and Freya (Brother and Sister/Allies) *Freya and Tristan (Enemies) *Freya and Aurora (Enemies) *Freya and Lucien (Former Frenemies and Allies/Enemies) *Freya and Vincent (Close Friends/Allies) Appearances Season Two *''Klaus'' (Mentioned) Season Three *''Ordinary People'' (Mentioned) *''Our Town'' (Mentioned) Season Seven *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Mentioned) *''I Would for You'' (Mentioned) The Originals Season Two *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Flashback as a child) *''The Map of Moments'' (Flashback in 1914) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Illusion) *''Sanctuary'' (First modern day appearance) *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' (Mentioned) *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Dead Angels'' (Mentioned) *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Voodoo in My Blood'' (Mentioned) *''Queen Death'' *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' *''Ne Me Quitte Pas'' (Mentioned) *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' *''What, Will, I, Have, Left'' *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' *''The Kindness of Strangers'' *''We Have Not Long To Love'' *''There in the Disappearing Light'' (Mentioned) *''Til the Day I Die'' *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' (Mentioned) *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' }} Legacies Season One *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' (Photo) *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' (Mentioned) *''I'll Tell You a Story'' (Mentioned) Season Two *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' *''It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Episode Absence Season Three *In Season Three, Freya doesn't appear in four episodes: **''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' **''The Axeman's Letter'' **''Wild at Heart'' **''Dead Angels'' Season Four *In Season Four, Freya doesn't appear in one episode: **''Voodoo in My Blood'' Season Five *In Season Five, Freya doesn't appear in three episodes: **''Ne Me Quitte Pas'' **''There in the Disappearing Light'' **''The Tale of Two Wolves'' Name * Freya is a feminine name of Nordic origin (freɪə). The name means "lady". It stems from Norse mythology, Freyja the goddess of love, beauty, war, and death.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/freya (In Ancient Norse: '''ᚠᚱᛖᛃᚨ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ). * If Freya was to truly follow Norse traditions, her surname should technically be '''Mikaelsdotter (daughter of Mikael) as oppose to Mikaelson (son of Mikael). Trivia , although there is a small difference; in the fairy tale, Rumpelstiltskin takes the baby right after it is born, whereas Dahlia didn't take Freya as payment until several years after she was born. * The loss of Freya was the reason of why Mikael became so cruel in his grief, and so her loss was an indirect cause of the affair between Esther and Ansel. * There are parallels between Freya's life and that of her niece, Hope: ** Both births were originally thought to be impossible; Esther was first barren, and Klaus' vampirism should have made him unable to reproduce; it was only due to the fact that Klaus was a werewolf who was turned into a vampire/hybrid by magic that he was able to conceive a child with a fellow werewolf, while Esther convinced her sister to cast a spell that would make her fertile. ** They are both the firstborn of their generation, and they are both female. They also both have witch ancestry from their mother/paternal grandmother, Esther. ** Freya was taken away from her parents by her aunt Dahlia, while Hope was given to her aunt Rebekah by her parents to keep her safe. ** Both were separated from their parents under pretense of death, while only a select few knew what really happened to them; only Esther, Dahlia and Finn knew that Freya didn't die of the plague, and only Hayley, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah knew that Hope didn't die shortly after her birth. *Michael Narducci confirms Freya put herself in the asylum as a place to hide from Dahlia.https://twitter.com/MichaelNarducci/status/577915476279349249 * As of The Map of Moments, Hayley, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah now know that Freya didn't die of the plague, but was instead taken away by their maternal aunt Dahlia, as well as the "curse" on all Mikaelson first-born children. Whether Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah believe in the curse or not as yet to be seen, but while this information only made Finn more devoted to his mother as a result of the sacrifices she made for her family, it does not seem to have made the rest of the siblings any more sympathetic toward their mother, especially after she tried to kill them and Hope. * The necklace Freya was seen holding in the Fauline mansion (both by her spirit and her physical body) in Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire looks like the necklace that Dahlia was using to cast a spell in the flashbacks in Wheel Inside the Wheel, which suggests it could possibly be a talisman of some kind. * She seems to have a disparaging view of her brothers, as she notes that Rebekah's far better than them. However, she still seems to have some loyalty to Finn, as she helped him find Hope, in order to ensure that Dahlia could not come. * She states that she was in a century-long slumber because of a spell her aunt casted to preserve their beauty and youth. They would sleep, un-aging for a century, then wake for a year, before repeating the cycle over and over. * She claims that she despises traitors, yet specifically calls what happened between her and Dahlia as a betrayal of her aunt. Either she is as hypocritical as her siblings, or there is more to her tale that she has chosen not to disclose. * In I Love You, Goodbye, it is revealed that Freya was five years old when she was taken away from her family by Dahlia. * Due to their utilization of the aging-circumventing spell, Freya, together with Dahlia is (presumably) the oldest living witch in history, having never died. * In They All Asked For You, Freya stated that she does not care what happens to her mother, Esther due to the latter giving her away to Dahlia when she was a child and for causing their family's destruction. * As of They All Asked For You, Freya has met all her siblings with the exception of her younger brother Henrik, who is deceased. * Her personality seems to shift slightly, depending on which member of her family she is facing. * In Save My Soul, it is revealed that Freya has achieved a form of pseudo-immortality, as Dahlia's magic prevents her from aging during the century of slumber, and also acts as a powerful protection spell, allowing her to escape death. ** As Freya is still able to practice magic, it can be presumed that she still ages during her year of life, and is still capable of dying a natural death of old age. *It is revealed Freya hates Dahlia because she believes Dahlia is responsible for her baby's death. *Klaus re-introduces Freya to Esther in Exquisite Corpse, when they needed someone that knew the spell that will bring Rebekah back to controlling Eva Sinclair body's when she regained control. *Freya kills Esther in Exquisite Corpse, after she reveals to Esther her plans to turn every family member against Klaus. When Esther asked her why she was telling her this, Freya replies, "because you won't be around to see it." *Freya is the third character to have killed Esther, the other two being Klaus and Alaric. * Freya shares some similarities with Katerina Petrova: ** Both were born in Europe and migrated to America centuries later. ** Both are witches however Katerina didn't reveal her Travelers status until after she got The Cure. ** Both can use their magic to cheat death, Freya with the aging-circumventing spell and Katerina with the passenger spell. ** Both got pregnant out of wedlock and lost their child because of one of their family members in some way. ** Both were to be used in order for relatives of Esther to increase their power (Esther's sister Dahlia tried to use Freya to increase her magic and Esther's son Klaus tried to use Katherine to become a hybrid). ** Both escaped and have been on the run ever since. ** Both have committed suicide. ** Both were thought to be dead. ** Both have been separated from their family for a long time, but are eventually reunited. ** They were both immortal in some point in their lives. *She is the second female non-main and also witch character to appear in more than 10 consecutive episodes (11 in that case) in a single season, after Genevieve. *Freya is the second witch character to be played by her actress, Riley Voelkel. The first was young Fiona Goode in American Horror Story: Coven. *Freya is currently the oldest living woman in The TVD/TO universe after the deaths of Sybil and Seline. *Freya was the second character to be seen pregnant in The Originals. The first was Hayley. **Hayley, however, was shown with her baby in present day while Freya's was a flashback in Save My Soul. *With Dahlia now dead, she is currently mortal. *It was Freya who clearly explained the source of Dark Magic, she called it a "Dark Power that can only come from a place of massacre." *There is a division in the fandom on whether Freya still has her augmented power levels or not, as she's shown to be very much weaker in comparison to the previous season, and since she has lost every enhancement she had while Dahlia was alive, now that Dahlia is dead, it points to her also losing said power-levels, this being said, it has not been stated but only implied so still remains open to debate. **It is implied by Michael Narducci that Freya still retains her immense power but is not able to use it as freely as she did in Season 2 due to fear of over-exhaustion. *Riley Voelkel referred to Freya as 'a female Klaus'. **This makes Freya the second Mikaelson to be compared to Klaus. Damon referred to Rebekah as 'Barbie Klaus' many times during season three. *Freya does yoga as shown in season three. *Freya admits to Keelin that she likes collecting the ashes of her enemies, as shown with Lucien's ashes. *In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, it's revealed that Freya is bisexual. **This makes her the third LGBT character to appear in The Originals after Josh and Aiden and the sixth LGBT character to appear in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe overall. ** Humorously, Freya's sexuality is joked about by Kol in season three when he tells Freya that he thought she wasn't interested in him back in the 1900s because he assumed she "liked the ladies", not realizing at the time that it was simply because she was his sister, however, by mid-season four, Freya enters into a relationship with a woman, eventually proven Kol right.}} Quotes ---- ---- Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Residents Category:LGBT+ Characters